


I Could Read You Like A Book

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how his morning routine went, clean and swift, and he would be down to the shop within the hour.</p>
<p>But, his routine got flipped when Ryan came into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Read You Like A Book

**Author's Note:**

> Spoliers for the book Clean by Amy Reed!

It's not like Jack is obsessed with books. He just happens to live right on top of a bookstore that he owns and runs, and can probably tell you the entire first chapter of every single book in his shop.

Alright, he wouldn't admit he was obsessed with books.

And that's how his day began. He woke up at his usual early hours, dragging himself out of bed to finally get a morning cup of coffee to heighten his scenes. He would make his usual breakfast of a small plate of waffles and a side of warm toast.

Once he finally finished his morning paper – or on special days, morning chapters of book that he can't seem to put down – he would finally pull himself from the small kitchen table to throw on a sweater or something with a pair of worn jeans.

That's how his morning routine went, clean and swift, and he would be down to the shop within the hour.

But, his routine got flipped when Ryan came into the picture.

It was a simple morning, Jack had just flipped the store's sign from _Closed_ to _Open_ when the bell hanging in front of the door jangled on. The red head turned to look over his shoulder at his customer.

He seemed to be around his own age, sandy blond hair that seemed to be sticking out in a few places topped his head, and a build that would send most of Jack's friends running held the man's posture.

“Hello! Welcome to Jack's Book and Merchandise. I hope you find what you're looking for, and please call for me if you need anything.”

The man nodded, and made his way to the historical section – a section Jack was far to familiar with.

As Jack made his way back to the counter, he watched the man trace clean binding with his fingers, as if reading the cover of the book with his fingerprints. He pulled off some book about the civil war and skimmed through the pages, reading in small blocks of text. He quickly tucked the book into his other arm, and continued his way around the books.

This action continued through the store, from section to section. The same way he traced the bindings with his fingers, the same quick skimming, the same action of tucking the book into his growing pile in his arm.

Jack couldn't seem to take his eyes of the man. He was incited by the quick movements the man made around the store – he even made his way to Jack's favorite section, fantasy, and made point of picking some of Jacks favorites (man, he was gonna miss those – oh, oh, and that one).

After what seemed like an eternity of searching through Jack's small shop, the man finally made his way to the counter, where Jack still made hard eye contact with the man as he checked the prices of the books.

“Wow, you have a great taste. _Eyes Like Stars_ , kind of a childrens book, but an amazing read. Oh, and _Clean_! Ah, I could read this book over and over, such a great story,” Jack rambled on as he looked over the titles the man had chosen.

“Yeah, my favorite character would have to be Christopher – I kinda just...connect with him, sorta...” The man spoke with a gruff voice, but when he was talking to Jack, he seemed to be nervous.

Jack looked over to the man with a wide smirk. “You've had gay sex for drugs? Really?”

“No! No, no, no, nothing like that. Kind of...having an experience you think you shouldn't have feelings for, then kind of accepting it like, 'Yes, I am this, and even though my parents hate it, I can't deny that I am this', you know?”

Jack nodded. He totally understood Christopher's feelings and actions – he probably wouldn't tell anyone this, but he connected with him too.

He quickly added up all of the prices – the man brought quite a pile – and came up with the bill.

“Hey, look, I'm totally here for the books, but...I wanted to see if I could get your number?”

Jack's face quickly lit up. Is this guy serious? No one has ever asked for his number before, and especially not a guy that actually didn't look half bad.

“Are you sure? You really think you could date me? The only interesting thing I talk about is good novel ideas...” Jack's heart felt like is was going to crash out of his chest by how hard it was beating at that moment.

“I'd love to hear your stories. I think you have a great mind, and even a greater taste in books.”

Jack's whole body felt warm after the man's comment.

 

Their story went on. The went on date after date, then Jack finally asked if Ryan wanted to come work at the shop with him. Ryan, of course, said yes. And that evolved into Jack having to buy a bigger bed and a second chair to put at the table, because the blond was now living with him. Jack began having to wake the other up on days the shop was open, and even make himself and Ryan breakfast in the morning.

Sure his morning schedule flipped over on it's head, but Ryan had a great taste in books. And somehow managed to pop the question in the best way...

But that's for a so called sequel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hated the ending of this. I might make a little companion for this.


End file.
